sage_wainwright_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seji Aka
Seji Aka is a recurring character in the MMD WebSeries, Sadistic Passion. He's a senior student at Naraku High School and a longtime friend and admirer of Amai Tenshi. Seji is also the first student to be introduced as an Easter Egg character to Sage Wainwright, Ariana Grande and Midori Gurin. He's portrayed by Sage Wainwright. Biography Early Life He's been best friends with Amai since they were 11 years old, and had a small crush on her since then. His relationship with her is inseparable but slightly bipolar as Seji can be a hassle to talk to due to his airheaded quotes, but Amai loves him as a friend anyways. At one point, they stopped being friends but rekindled their friendship right before the events of the series. "Pilot" Seji is first seen sitting alongside Amai at the rooftop of Naraku High School during lunchtime. Amai thanks Seji for helping her with her History report and he thanks her, claiming that there are great benefits to having an internet obsessed friend. Amai asks who he's texting and he responds that he's sending an internet youtuber with stupid Facebook messages. Amai politely tells him to stop and he sadly does. Amai waves to Takara and they notice that she's blushing. She and Seji ask why she was blushing and she tells them that her childhood friend Arata returned from his world trip, which she remembers her talking about. Seji showed excitement into meeting Arata, saying that he loves reunions, except for family reunions. Seji and the others were then interrupted by a male student about the murder of Kurai Hiei, which he grows uncomfortable with. After Takara and Amai agree on investigating his murder, Seji gladly accepts being apart of the team, referencing themselves to Scooby Doo, but without Scooby. "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies" While Takara and Amai were researching for Maddo's death, Amai says that Seji was sneaking photographs from the morge and the school crime scene. Seji then enters the bedroom, holding a folder. Amai greets Seji but he hesitantly jumps, showing her that he's disturbed from the photographs. Seji hands Takara the folder and almost pukes from the thought of the images and warns the girls of the graphic content. The girls open the file to see the disturbing pictures of Maddo and Kurai's dead bodies. Seji comments that being decapitated might feel worse that choking on pocky sticks, which Amai laughs about the memory she had with Seji. The next morning, Seji points out that Maddo was a cold-blooded theif who was rude to his students, and pointed out that it would be difficult to find out who loathed him so much that they'd go as far as to slaughter him, he then giggles at the word "loathe". Amai laughs at Seji's comment of the word "loathe", which she responds with "loathe of bread." Amai then volunteers to help interview the faculty members and the students about their reputation with Maddo and Kurai. Takara and Amai agree that Seji should spy on the delinquents, to which he responds with "YAY! I LOVE STALKING PEOPLE!!". Later during art class, Amai comments that it could've been someone who Maddo's physically damaged who killed him, but doesn't know who would kill Kurai. Seji makes a theory that it could be someone committing crimes for news and media attention, which she wonders why they couldn't turn themselves in. She reveals to Seji that she's painting a red sunset which she inspired from him, due to his bright red hair. Seji squeals and admits that he's painted a picture inspired from Amai. She sees that his painting is a baby kitten wearing jewelry, which he inspired from Amai's cat headband and that he thinks of her as a princess, also saying that he doesn't imagine her as anything else. The art teacher then announced that a new student is joining the art class, revealed to be Arata Akumu. Seji happily greets Arata and then he starts painting. Personality Seji is shown to be very playful and childlike, but he also takes lots of things seriously. He's very sweet to most of the students of Naraku High School but it's implied that he possibly has a dark side to him. Trivia * Seji is mainly inspired from Cat Valentine from "Victorious" and "Sam & Cat" and Midori Gurin from "LoveSick: Yandere Simulator". He's slightly inspired from Sage Wainwright. ** He's possibly also based on Sonya Herfmann/Chanel #2 from "Scream Queens", since most of his pictures are references to Ariana Grande's photoshoot for the series. * He's a suspect for being Romansu Maneki, Arata's mysterious accomplice, since he and Seji have an admiration for Amai Tenshi. ** Another theory supports it is that he and Seji are both athletic, since it's been noted by Takara and Amai that Seji's a "stealthy guy". *** He also might be Romansu since he was the first person who greeted Arata in “Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies.” * His name literally translates to "Sage Red", since he's slightly based on Sage and red is Sage's favorite/signature color. ** It's also an easter egg to Midori Gurin's name since her name translates to "green green". *** It's also an easter egg to Cat Valentine since her hair is dyed red because she inspired the color from her favorite desert, a red velvet cupcake. It's unknown if Seji dyed his hair at all. * His name was originally supposed to be "Aki Aka", which literally translates to "Red Red" but it was changed to Seji Aka because it was easier to remember. ** his name is pronounced "CG", even though the real Japanese pronunciation is "Seh-gee". * He was originally supposed to pretend to be gay so he could be around Amai, but the idea was scrapped. ** However, it is intended that Seji is bisexual. * It's also possible that Seji was once a member of the Shonen Rebels before the events of the series, as shown in a picture of a new male character named "Crimson Blood" Sage Wainwright posted on DeviantArt on February 26th, 2017. * Seji sending stupid Facebook messages with ridiculous questions is an Easter Egg to Midori's quote in "I Want My Senpai Back." Sage Wainwright added this since he had a Facebook stalker on his fan page. * His first real appearance was on an older YouTube video where he asked Sage to take his picture. * He was originally supposed to be killed in the pilot episode, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. * He also probably has a toxic family history, since he almost cried when he said that he dislikes family reunions. ** He was originally supposed to have a younger brother, but it's unknown if there will be room for it in the storyline. * He never appears in the official opening credits. * He used to be a main character but it was scrapped because Sage wants his role to be a surprise. Quotes: * Seji: "Anytime, Amai! That's the wonderful benefit of having an internet obsessed friend!" ("Pilot") * Seji: "I'm wating SPChannel Productions' time by sending him stupid Facebook messages with imbecilic questions!" ("Pilot") * Seji: "What's that supposed to mean!?" ("Pilot") * Seji: "Oh my god! How overweight is he?" ("Pilot") * Seji: "I love reunions! (sadly) Except for family reunions." ("Pilot") * Seji: "We'll be like Scooby Doo without the doggy part." ("Pilot") * Seji: "There are killer robots?" ("Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies") * Seji: (giggles) "Loathe, such a silly word!" (“Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies.”) * Seji: YAY I LOVE STALKING PEOPLE!!! (“Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies.”) * Seji: "Yeah, you always wear cat ears, so I painted a cat. And jewelry always reminds me of princesses, so I added that as a clever detail." (“Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies.”) * Seji: "Hi, Arata!" (“Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies.”) * 'Seji: "'Takara, are you insane!? What if Arata is the killer?" ("All Bets Are Off") * 'Seji: "'Should we find it?" ("All Bets Are Off") * 'Seji: "'Im going in!" ("All Bets Are Off") * 'Seji: "'There's no way that you flew all the way to Canada and back in a span of thirty minutes!" ("All Bets Are Off") * 'Seji: "'I didn't find a light switch" (His last quote before his attack in "All Bets Are Off") Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sadistic Passion Characters Category:Suspects (Sadistic Passion) Category:Rivals (Sadistic Passion)